Fairy Tale Forest
Fairy Tale Forest is a walk through attraction located in Fantasyland at Hong Kong Disneyland on December 17, 2015, as part of its 10th anniversary celebration , which is presented by Pandora. Fairy Tale Forest will let guests walk through a winding, living storybook realm based on Disney fairy tales. Using creative landscaping, these whimsical passages will feature miniature scenes from “Tangled,” “Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs,” “Beauty and the Beast,” “Cinderella” and “The Little Mermaid.” The forest will also be home to Tinker Bell where she will greet guests in Pixie Hollow. Summary The Garden of Tangled First, guests will arrived to The Garden of Tangled, a very romantic valley filled with vibrant purple flowers in the distance, an elegant tower stands in front of a cliff with a waterfall cascading down its face. In front of the tower is a storybook that reads: "After years watching the world from her window, Rapunzel lets down her golden hair to leave her tower for the very first time and convinces a reluctant Flynn Rider to be her Guide". Activate the bronze crank on the storybook pedestal, with a magical sound a window on Rapunzel's Tower opens, and Rapunzel with her wide-eyed expression begins to hoist up her long sparkling braid, and to her amazement, sees Flynn Rider tangled up in it. She then lets out a startled shriek and sends him plunging to the base of the tower. A photo frame with Pascal carved into one corner, sits on the pathway leading to Rapunzel's tower, frames up the perfect photo opportunity of the majestic tower rising from the valley floor. The music box with a sun icon on top plays the tune of "I See the Light", and shows the scene of Rapunzel and Flynn Rider bobbing on a boat and releasing floating lanterns that drift up and down above the water, in the kingdom's way of honoring their missing princess. Fairy Tale Forest Storybook 01.jpg|"Tangled" Storybook Fairy Tale Forest Photo Frame 01.jpg|"Tangled" Photo Frame Fairy Tale Forest Music Box 01.jpg|''I See the Light'' Music Box Fairy Tale Forest Music Box 06.jpg|A closer look of I See the Light Music Box The Garden of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Next is in a woodland forest thick with ferns, flowers and gnarled trees stands a mountain with a waterfall, a wooden track and a bridge wrapping around the mountainside. The storybook reads: "With Snow White safe and sound in their cottage, the dwarfs get to work in the mines while the fun-loving Dopey explores the mountainside aboard a jewel laden mine cart". Activate the bronze crank on the storybook stand and with a "Heigh-Ho" from deep within the Dwarfs' Mine, Dopey emerges in a mine cart full of jewels and takes a journey along the mine track over a bridge, in and out of the mountain, before returning to work in the mine. A photo frame decorated with adorable forest critters frames the perfect spot for taking pictures in front of the waterfall and the mountain. The music box denoted by an apple icon plays the scene of six of the Seven Dwarfs digging among sparkling gems in the mine to the sound of their working tune "Heigh-Ho". Typical of the Dwarfs, Doc bosses around an irritated Grumpy, Sneezy fights off a sneeze while trying to carry a pile of gems, Happy and Bashful smile happily while they work, and Sleepy appears to have fallen asleep on a mine cart! Dopey is nowhere to be seen as he is having fun riding on the cart in and out of the mountain. Fairy Tale Forest Storybook 02.jpg|"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" Storybook Fairy Tale Forest Photo Frame 02.jpg|“Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" Photo Frame Fairy Tale Forest Music Box 02.jpg|''Heigh-Ho'' Music Box Fairy Tale Forest Music Box 07.jpg|A closer look of Heigh-Ho Music Box The Garden of Beauty and the Beast Later, guests will arrived to Belle's Rose Garden, a rose mosaic marks the spot with the best view of the Beast's Castle on the snow-dusted mountain. The storybook on the side of the mountain reads: "As Belle and Beast dance together in the ballroom of the enchanted castle, friendship blossoms into romance". Turn the bronze crank on the storybook stand and the majestic ballroom perched at the side of the castle will begin to rotate, revealing the Beast and Belle waltzing inside the ballroom to the song, "Beauty and the Beast". The photo frame featuring Mrs. Potts, Chip Potts and Lumière marks the spot for the perfect snap shot of the Beast's Castle. To the left of the castle, the music box with a rose icon plays "Be Our Guest" as Lumière conducts the dinnerware in a very festive dance scene that includes all the famous enchanted residents of the Beast's castle such as Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip and Fifi, while champagne flows and beer steins sing. Fairy Tale Forest Storybook 03.jpg|"Beauty and the Beast" Storybook Fairy Tale Forest Photo Frame 03.jpg|“Beauty and the Beast" Photo Frame Fairy Tale Forest Music Box 03.jpg|''Be Our Guest'' Music Box Fairy Tale Forest Music Box 08.jpg|A closer look of Be Our Guest Music Box The Garden of Cinderella Soon afterward, guests will arrived to Cinderella's Forecourt Gardens, were framed by topiaries and hedges trimmed with crenulation resembling the walls of King's Castle. The storybook in front of Cinderella's shimmering blue castle sits on top of a pastel-colored mountain and reads: "As the castle clock strikes midnight Fairy Godmother's spell is broken, and Cinderella must rush home after dancing the night away with Prince Charming". Turn the bronze crank and the hands on the castle's clock will turn to midnight with a loud chime, and the drawbridge to the castle begins to close. The garden's photo frame, featuring Cinderella's friendly rodent friends Jaq and Gus, stands in front of the mountain for a perfect view of the castle. The music box in this garden, with a pumpkin coach carved into the top, plays the tune "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" and shows the scene of Cinderella's magical transformation. As Fairy Godmother waves her wand, the pixie dust travels from the left side of the music box to the right, transforming Cinderella's dress into a ball gown and her animal friends into horses and footmen. Fairy Tale Forest Storybook 04.jpg|"Cinderella" Storybook Fairy Tale Forest Photo Frame 04.jpg|“Cinderella" Photo Frame Fairy Tale Forest Music Box 04.jpg|''A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes'' Music Box Fairy Tale Forest Music Box 09.jpg|A closer look of A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes Music Box The Garden of Little Mermaid Finally, guests will arrived to an archway leads to an oceanfront land where seashells line the pathway. Guests might even find marks of the tide coming and going in the floor. Prince Eric's Castle is nestled within a sandy cove, and his ship is anchored offshore. The storybook next to the castle reads: "Hoping they'll share a kiss, the mermaid princess Ariel goes on a romantic boat ride with Prince Eric as sea creatures serenade them". Turn the storybook's crank, the branches of the weeping willow tree covering a cave are pulled back, revealing Ariel and Prince Eric sitting across from each other in a rowboat, holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes. As their boat rotates, it appears as though they might be about to kiss. Ariel's aquatic friend Flounder and a collection of dancing fish circle the rowboat and spout water as the song "Kiss the Girl" plays for Ariel and Prince Eric. In front of the scenic view of the castle is a photo frame with Flounder carved into the corner of the frame and a clamshell carved into the top. The last scene further from the music box is an undersea cove. The storybook here reads: "King Triton joyfully celebrates Ariel's marriage to Prince Eric in his underwater kingdom". When the crank is turned, the music of The Little Mermaid's "Happy Ending" plays, and the central waterfall parts to show Atlantica in a water show. A photo frame with Sebastian carved into one corner sets the scene for a perfect picture of King Triton's castle. A music box sits at the end of a winding pathway that seems to lead to under the sea. When activated with the bronze crank, the light shines on an underwater scene and an animated Sebastian conducts an underwater orchestra of sea life to the tune of "Under the Sea". Fairy Tale Forest Storybook 05.jpg|"The Little Mermaid" Storybook 1 Fairy Tale Forest Storybook 06.jpg|"The Little Mermaid" Storybook 2 Fairy Tale Forest Photo Frame 05.jpg|“The Little Mermaid" Photo Frame 1 Fairy Tale Forest Photo Frame 06.jpg|“The Little Mermaid" Photo Frame 2 Fairy Tale Forest Music Box 05.jpg|''Under The Sea'' Music Box Fairy Tale Forest Music Box 10.jpg|A closer look of Under The Sea Music Box Pixie Hollow Down the twinkling golden path and through a series of oversized topiary mushrooms and clovers, amid the large toadstools, towering flowers and tall blades of grass is Pixie Hollow (an entrance between The Garden of Cinderella and The Garden of Little Mermaid). See Tinker Bell's inventions here, a berry crusher, acorn cap paint holders, her hammer and a chair made of leaves. Fairy sound effects can be heard throughout the day, and at night, the surrounding flowers and plants that grow high above guests' heads light up Pixie Hollow. Trivia *Much of the design for Pixie Hollow sequence is recycled, from an unused large Disney Fairies area dubbed Pixie Hollow sequence from Magic Kingdom's early Fantasyland expansion plan in 2009. *This is the fourth Rapunzel's Tower appears in a Disney park, the first being at Disneyland, it was in Fantasyland as meet and greet area, as well as in conjunction with the release of the film, later it appears as the centerpiece that part of Fantasy Faire opened in 2013. The second once in Walt Disney World, it was at Epcot, as part of "The Flower & Garden Festival" in 2011, later it appears in a recreation of the village in the Fantasyland expansion of Magic Kingdom where its themed Restroom opened in 2013. The third once in Disneyland Paris, it's part of their Storybook Land Canal Boats, originally a generic non-Disney Rapunzel until the Disney version was released. The fifth once at upcoming Shanghai Disneyland, it will be next to Tangled Tree Tavern, a restaurant in Fantasyland. *This is the third Beast's Castle appears in a Disney park, the first being in Storybook Land Canal Boats at Disneyland Paris, the second is a recreation of the building in the Fantasyland expansion of Magic Kingdom where Be Our Guest Restaurant is located. The fourth once will be at upcoming Tokyo Disneyland, the bigger Beast's Castle in the Disney Parks, as part of its Fantasyland expansion start from 2016. *This is the fourth Prince Eric's Castle appears in a Disney park, the first and second are being in both versions of Storybook Land Canal Boats at Disneyland and Disneyland Paris. The third is a recreation of the building in the Fantasyland expansion of Magic Kingdom where Under the Sea: Journey of the Little Mermaid is located, with guests entering a series of caverns below at low-tide before arriving at the load area. Gallery Fairy Tale Forest logo.JPG|Fairy Tale Forest Logo See also *Storybook Land Canal Boats *Voyage to the Crystal Grotto References Category:Hong Kong Disneyland attractions Category:Fantasyland attractions Category:Tangled Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Cinderella Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Walk-Through Attractions Category:Pandora Category:Disney Princesses